leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twisted Treeline
)]] The Twisted Treeline was the second classic League of Legends map. It typically features faster, bloodier matches with an emphasis on ganking and small-scale skirmishes. You achieve victory by pushing your way into the opposing base and destroying the enemy nexus. A smaller map than Summoner’s Rift, the Twisted Treeline is configured horizontally, with two lanes flanking a neutral area. Turrets are placed along the length of each lane, and the nexus is defended by a single turret. Teams are composed of three champions apiece, and each champion spawns with a substantial sum of gold. The reduced map size and accelerated level curve makes for a shorter game length and higher kill scores. The Twisted Treeline was retired from the game on November 19th for the end of Season Nine.Twisted Treeline Retirement Lore The Twisted Treeline is located in the mysterious Shadow Isles. An eternally thick, unnatural fog blankets the islands from the view of outsiders. It is thought that the islands are home to countless forms of undead, though no one seems eager to perform the exploration necessary to find out the truth. Related Champions * lures people here to feed in exchange for eternal youth. History Spider God "The Shadow Isles. . . They say they don't exist. Mythical islands haunted by ghosts and specters. Tales to frighten children. But I know better. I have been there. When I first set foot there I immediately knew something was wrong with that place. My skin crawled and in the pit of my stomach, I felt a terrible revulsion. Life didn't belong there. But I also knew... somehow, deep inside I knew that the islands welcomed me. They wanted me. As I wandered deeper I saw death all around me. Ghostly trees, grass, and flowers engulfed me in their horrifying radiance. It was so quiet and so beautiful. I passed my hand through a spectral leaf fluttering in the wind, but there was no wind. That was when I understood that death was another world and I was at its door. Then I heard the song; the spider's song. My companion cried out in terror and fell to his knees. I embraced him. I told him he had nothing to fear. He was going to a better place. I will take them all to a better place." - Wildlife Vilemaw Resembling that of an arachnid spider whose grotesque mass is furred and scabbed with wet, mutant growths. Adorned with venomous fangs and colossal legs used to heave its corrupt body. This unearthly horror is a monstrous creature that looms in the darkest pits beneath the Shadow Isles. The true origin of is completely unknown, save for the assumption that the voracious spider god is an otherworldly life-form not originally from Runeterra. It has great physical strength as well as magical, being able to transfigure into its servants. It uses its servants to gather fresh food. Gameplay General= The objective of Twisted Treeline is simple: destroy the enemy nexus. In order to do this, champions must traverse down one of two different paths (or lanes) in order to attack their enemy at their weakest points they can exploit. Both teams have their lanes defended by numerous turrets; each turret grows in strength the closer it gets to its respective nexus and each turret must be eliminated in order to gain access to the next turret in that lane. Cooperating with fellow summoners is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a champion to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of the map. |-|Description= Deep in Shadow Isles lies a ruined city shattered by magical disaster. Those who venture inside the ruins and wander through the Twisted Treeline seldom return, but those who do, tell tales of horrific creatures and the vengeful dead. |-|Strategy= * The basic strategy consists of having one player in each lane, and a jungle in between. * Work with your teammates to use the close lanes as a chance to kill enemy champions as a team. * The next level of strategy is to funnel both jungle and top wave resources into a single attack speed scaling champion. * Because of the "middle" lane, champions with the ability to hop the wall or roam effectively are very powerful. * The jungle is easier to clear than in Summoner's Rift. * The jungle is good to sneak on the opponent and also to outsmart them by running away or baiting them into a bad position. * AD carries are viable, but they must be protected by their team like on Summoner's Rift. The roles of champions are more or less the same as in 5v5 matches, but a setup with an AD carry should have enough cc to make him/her safe. * The lair of is a high-value objective. Be aware of the location of enemy champions to know when they are attacking . The shop does not have wards, so vigilance is the only means of protecting from the other team. * Although wards do not exist in the shop, some champions like , , , , , , , and have abilities that can be effectively used as wards. Features Map features * Two bases, one for each team, at both sides of the battlefield. The bases have a fountain/shop, a nexus, and one turret that defends the nexus. * You can buy items and regenerate health and mana while in the fountain/shop. * Three turrets per lane that defends the access to the bases. * Two altars located on both sides of the jungle. * A Ghost Relic, which is a health pick-up located in the center of the battlefield. It replenishes health and a small amount of your ability resource. It also grants a brief speed boost. * A jungle populated by neutral monsters of varying degrees of toughness. * The epic monster , whose camp is located to the top of the top lane. Champions * Starts the game with . * Gain % bonus mana regeneration for every . Important Timers * Minions spawn: 0:45 * Jungle monsters spawn: 1:05 * Minions meet: 1:07 * Ghost Relic spawn: 2:30 * Altars unlock: 2:30 * spawns: 10:00 * Surrender time: 15:00 Altars The altars are neutral objectives that can be captured by either team. There are two altars on opposite sides of the map. A champion captures an altar by standing on top of it for 9 seconds. When more champions stand on a single altar, it is captured in a shorter amount of time. When captured, an altar seals for 90 seconds during which it grants of the surrounding area and during which cannot be recaptured. Capturing an altar grants to each member of the capturing team. Additionally, controlling an altar grants your team bonus effects. * 10% bonus movement speed. * Restore on minion and monster kill. Items Most items available in the shop, are the same as in Summoner's Rift or Howling Abyss. Some items are exclusive to Twisted Treeline. It is also good to note that there are no wards or ward items available. The only vision item you have is the default trinket: . ;Exclusive Items * * * * (replaces and ) ** (with on your team) * / / * / / * / / Map-Specific Changes Twisted Treeline had some map-specific balancing: * ** Bonus resistances on-kill changed to . Number of enemy kills needed to reach the maximum amount changed to 60. * ** Passively gains 1 per second. * ** After gaining 3 Bonetooth Necklace stacks, the per-target lockout resets, but the maximum amount of stack (without The Hunt is On!) is still 5. * ** Shyvana deals 20% bonus and damage to . Additionally, Shyvana starts with and , which is permanently increased by 5 for every her team slays. * In the Domination tree, , , , and used to grant stacks relative to the number of and each unique altar capture. ** The user was not required to participate in seizing the altar in order to receive a stack. * and were replaced by due to the lack of . * was replaced by due to the absence of a river. Jungle Twisted Treeline's single, centralized, jungle offers multiple access routes to both lanes, promoting fast ganks and aggressive counter-jungling. Junglers on Twisted Treeline typically engage enemy players early and often, coming to the aid of either lane or leading the attack on the opponent's altar. Expect plenty of action in neutral areas on this Field of Justice. ;Neutral Monsters The jungle has three monster camps on each side. A monster camp respawns 75 seconds after all the monsters in the camp die. Each side has the same camps: * and one . * and two . * and two . The only monster in the upper jungle is . It spawns ten minutes into the game and respawns six minutes after dying. When a team defeats it receives the buff on all living team members, which provides several bonuses for a few minutes. Minions On Twisted Treeline minions did not grant the same amount of gold on kill and some had different stats: * granted (+ |gold}} / 90s). * granted (+ |gold}} / 90s). * : ** Granted (+ |gold}} / 90s). ** Had a base health of 828. ** Had a health growth of . * granted (+ |gold}} / 90s). Turrets Twisted Treeline had 7 turrets per team: 2 outer turrets, 2 inner turrets, 2 inhibitor turrets, and 1 nexus turret. Hide= |-| Outer turret= |attackspeed = 0.833 |armor = 100 |magicresist = 100 |globalgold = 100 |localgold = 0 |experience = 0 |item1 = Ohmwrecker (Turret Item) |item2 = Reinforced Armor (Turret Item) |item3 = Warden's Eye |render = File: Twisted Treeline Outer turret.png }} |-|Inner turret= |attackspeed = 0.833 |armor = 100 |magicresist = 100 |globalgold = 100 |localgold = 0 |experience = 0 |item1 = Ohmwrecker (Turret Item) |item2 = Reinforced Armor (Turret Item) |item3 = Warden's Eye |render = File: Twisted Treeline Inner turret.png }} |-|Inhibitor turret= |attackspeed = 1.25 |armor = 100 |magicresist = 100 |globalgold = 100 |localgold = 0 |experience = 0 |item1 = Ohmwrecker (Turret Item) |item2 = Reinforced Armor (Turret Item) |item3 = Warden's Eye |render = File: Twisted Treeline Inhibitor turret.png }} |-|Nexus turret= |attackspeed = 2.083 |armor = 100 |magicresist = 100 |globalgold = 100 |localgold = 0 |experience = 0 |item1 = Ohmwrecker (Turret Item) |item2 = Reinforced Armor (Turret Item) |item3 = Warden's Eye |render = File: Twisted Treeline Nexus turret.png }} :Notes: * Nexus turrets regenerate 1 health per second. Summoner Experience Tested values for Summoner Level 30+.Sample Data Sheet WIP Trivia General= * Twisted Treeline houses the life essence of two spirits that were once mortals before the Ruination. * The Twisted Treeline's remake is heavily influenced by concept and development. |-|Map= * After capturing one of the two altars on Twisted Treeline, champions originating from the Shadow Isles, which include , , , , and , the summoned 'spirit' will say unique messages to those particular champions. The messages are different for west and east altars, representing good and evil respectively. This, however, excludes , because Riot didn't want to give too much information about her lore, and , because lines for him have not been recorded yet. In addition, all Shadow Isles champions can also hear additional lines available to all of them, including Evelynn and Thresh. All the messages can be seen here or on the altar page. * skeletal remains can be seen scattered around lair. ** If two champions dance in front of within 5 seconds, he will join in by doing the Carlton.Hecarim dancing with Vilemaw * The old map had a unique interaction with : while present in the game, the snakes that were part of the maps idle animations were hidden/disabled. |-|Game modes= Twisted Treeline map has been used for certain special, limited-time, featured game modes that circulate in and out. * During the Fall of 2014, for the Harrowing event, Riot introduced the game mode called Hexakill mode on this map.One for All mode announcement ** The mechanics were similar to Classic mode, with the only difference being that On each team instead of 3 players, there were 6 players ** Icons were to be given by playing this mode. * During the end of May and the beginning of June 2015, Hexakill mode was featured again on this map. ** This time players could ban 6 champions in a match through the Blind draft pick. * Twisted Treeline only has one kind of shopkeeper on both sides of the maps. Its appearance resembles that of a headless horseman adorning a pumpkin for a head. |-|Development= The Twisted Treelines was released shortly before the game officially launched. October 27, 2009: Released publicly in custom games Twisted Treeline Custom Games March 30, 2010: Released for normal games The battle for Twisted Treeline has begun! The Twisted Treeline map was reworked, and the new version released with patch V1.0.0.150 on October 17, 2012.The New Twisted Treeline Beta is Live It was previously located near Zaun but was retroactively relocated to the Shadow Isles. Interview about the map Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill in an interview with Zam.com first mention the map:Zam.com Interview So in regards to the new map, which is one of the hottest items that we're really excited about, we're about to roll one out. It's going to be going into the beta shortly. I don't know if it's in this release or if it's in the release at the end of the month. It's coming out really soon, it's a two-lane map, it's awesome, there's a lot of action, it's really well designed to force action to the middle of the map, and it's designed for a 3 on 3 play experience. So it's a very different experience, it will be a lot of fun for users to go bang away on that. The map was first shown to the public on October 19, 2009, on the games' Facebook page.First Show A Thanks to All Twisted Treeline Players BY SHIO SHOUJOA Thanks to All Twisted Treeline Players As announced earlier this year, Twisted Treeline will officially be retired at the end of this season. We're sad to see such a longtime game mode leave our official rotation, but doing so will let us keep our focus on our larger game modes. For more information on this, please check out the /dev post we did about modes! Players who achieved ranks through Twisted Treeline games will still get those end of season rewards when the season officially ends on November 19 12:00AM PT. But as stated previously, there will not be a Twisted Treeline specific chroma this year. That being said, we want to specially commemorate those of you who've been long-term fans of Vilemaw and celebrate all the games you've played in League's venerable 3v3 mode! In Patch 9.23, players who played more than 10 games of Twisted Treeline over the map's lifespan will get an exclusive icon. Those who played over 50 games will get that icon and an exclusive emote. And finally, those who played over 100 games will get the first two rewards and a third, limited time icon. Here's a sneak peek of the emote, featuring everyone's favorite spider: Media Music= ;Related Music |content= }} Twisted Treeline (Old) Theme |-|Gallery= The Twisted Treeline Beta.png|Twisted Treeline Promo NexusObelisk.PNG|1st Twisted Treeline Nexus Obelisk Twisted Treeline concept 01.jpg|The Twisted Treeline, located on the Shadow Isles (by Riot Artist Anderson Ascimento) The Twisted Treeline.png|Twisted Treeline Update Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) The Twisted Treeline.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Patrick Faulwetter) Twisted Treeline Update Concept 01.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Twisted Treeline Update Concept 02.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Twisted Treeline Update Concept 03.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jeremy Page) Twisted Treeline Minimap old.png|1st Twisted Treeline Minimap Shadow Isles concept 4.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Promo 1 TTart.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Promo 2 TTmap.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Map TT jungle.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Jungle Treeline Altar.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Altar Treeline Vilemaw.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Vilemaw TT Shopkeeper.jpg|Twisted Treeline Update Shopkeeper Twisted Treeline background.png|Twisted Treeline Update Loading Background |-|Summoner Icons= Deadfall Treant profileicon.png|Deadfall Treant Shadow Isles Tree profileicon.png|Shadow Isles Tree Spirit of the Altar profileicon.png|Spriti of the Altar Twisted Treeline Altar profileicon.png|Twisted Treeline Altar Vengeful Wraith profileicon.png|Vengeful Wraith Vilemaw profileicon.png|Vilemaw |-|Emotes= That's Twisted Emote.png|That's Twisted Patch History : Global turret changes are found at Turret#Patch History **** Health on spawn: 1240 from 1440 **** Damage on spawn: 70 from 73 *** **** Health on spawn: 480 from 540 **** Damage on spawn: 33 from 35 *** **** Health on spawn: 1050 from 1200 **** Damage on spawn: 52 from 55 *** **** Health on spawn: 230 from 250 **** Damage on spawn: 18 from 20 *** **** Health on spawn: 1120 from 1320 **** Damage on spawn: 40 from 42 *** **** Health on spawn: 390 from 420 **** Damage on spawn: 15 from 16 *** **** Respawn time: 6 minutes from 5 minutes **** Vilemaw has now a custom health bar and a jungler timer. **** Health: 5500 from 3500 **** Attack damage: 100 from 113 **** AoE slam attack: Range slightly increased, area of effect slightly decreased. **** Melee attacks: Delay on attack shortened. **** New Passive: Spiderwebs: Vilemaw's attacks now reduce attack speed in addition to reducing armor and magic resistance. *** **** Duration increased to 3 minutes from 2 minutes. **** Upon killing Vilemaw, champions become ghosted, ignoring all unit collision for the duration of the buff. Additionally, nearby minions gain aura bonuses, and briefly terrorize nearby enemy minions on first contact. ***** ******+20 & , +20% , +15 , +75 attack range. ***** ****** +10 & , +10% , +20 , +100 attack range. ***** ****** +30 & , +10% , +50 , +750 attack range. ***** ****** +10 & , +10% , +10 . **** No longer grants bonus health regen, mana regen, cooldown reduction or attack speed. * Altar changes: ** First Altar buff: +10% bonus movement speed instead of +3 gold on unit kill. *** (Default gold value of all minions/monsters increased by 3 to compensate) ** Second Altar buff: on minion or monster kill instead of +10% bonus attack damage and ability power. * Turret rebalancing: ** All turrets gain 200 and if no enemy minions are nearby from 75 and . ** Outter Turrets *** Added *** Both teams now have a third turret in top and bottom lane *** Health: 1850 *** and : 50 *** Damage: 152 *** Global gold: ** Inner Turrets *** Health: 2050 (unchanged) *** Damage: 160 from 190 *** : 100 from 67 *** : 100 (unchanged) *** Global gold: from ** Inhibitor Turrets *** Health: 2350 (unchanged) *** Damage: 170 (unchanged) *** Attack speed: from *** : 100 from 60 *** : 100 (unchanged) *** Global gold: from ** Nexus Obelisk *** Health: 2650 (unchanged) *** Damage: 150 from 180 *** Attack speed: from *** : 100 from 67 *** : 100 (unchanged) *** Global gold: from * Vision-granting items: ** The following items have been removed from Twisted Treeline: *** *** *** *** ** A new trinket has been added to the Twisted Treeline: *** (Trinket) **** A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds, revealing traps and enemy champions that enter for 3 seconds (60 seconds cooldown) ;V3.10 * Items removed ** ** * Items enabled ** ** * reworked ** + + 720g = 2400g ** +80 ability power ** +10% cooldown reduction ** Unique Active: Deals 20% of target champion's maximum health in magic damage over 6 seconds and increases all subsequent magic damage taken by the target by 20% (60 second cooldown). * (Ranged Only) reintroduced ** Recipe: + + = ** +50 ability power ** +50 armor ** +50 magic resist ** Unique Passive - Tenacity: Reduces the duration of stuns, slows, taunts, fears, silences, blinds, and immobilizes by 35%. * ** Recipe changed: + + + 1045g = 3500g ** Armor increased to 45 from 40. * Bug fixes ** now properly selects his melee attack for melee champions with more than 100 range. ** no longer twitches when players leave his lair. ** health now properly scales with time. ;V1.0.0.150 :Twisted Treeline - * New layout and reworked jungle that will push the pace of champion encounters. * New altar control objective and boss, . * New environmental art, monster skins, music, and sound. ;V1.0.0.61 * Passive gold gain reduced to 8.5 per 5 seconds from 9 per 5. * Minions ** Melee minions *** Gain 2 additional armor every 3 minutes. *** Gain 0.5 addition magic Resistance every 3 minutes. *** Gold on death increased to 26 from 24. ** Caster minions *** Gain 0.5 additional armor every 3 minutes. *** Gain 2 additional magic resistance every 3 minutes. *** Gold on death increased to 19 from 17. ** Siege minions *** Gain 2 additional armor every 3 minutes. *** Gain 2 additional magic resistance every 3 minutes. *** Gold on death increased to 27 from 25 on Summoner's Rift and to 32 from 30 on Twisted Treeline. ** Super minion gold on death increased to 32 from 30. ;V1.0.0.52 * Melee minion gold per kill increased to 24 from 22. * Inhibitor health reduced to 3000 from 3600. * : movement speed buff reduced to 45% from 50%. * adjusted to increase damage by 1% per level. * adjusted to increase attack speed by 20% and reduce cooldowns by 10%. * The range of the vision sentry in the middle decreased, such that you cannot see into the lanes above and below the jungle. * Champion respawn time increased to 20-37 from 18-35. * The nexus should now have only one turret instead of two. * Super Minions: ** Health increased by 200. ** Damage increased by 20. * Cooldown reduction should now be properly capped at 40%. * Fixed minion pathfinding. }} cs:Twisted Treeline de:Der Gewundene Wald es:El Bosque Retorcido fr:Forêt Torturée pl:Twisted Treeline pt-br:Twisted Treeline ru:Проклятый Лес zh:扭曲丛林 Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places Category:Shadow Isles Category:Twisted Treeline